


Thank you, Darling

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Prompt: “Ya’know, I still don’t get why you even stay with me.”(Oneshot)Pairing: Ink x Hearts, or Ink x Lust
Relationships: Hearts / Ink, Ink / Hearts
Series: Short stories/ fanfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Thank you, Darling

“Ya’know, I still don’t get why you even stay with me.” A skeleton mused, “I mean...”

“Love,” Another skeleton interrupted, “Just shut up, please?” Pulling the other closer, cuddling their body and cradling it in a soft but tight grip

A fireplace crackled, and blankets moved, surrounding them in a nest of comfort, in front of a miniature sun of warmth.

“Hearts?” The first skeleton spoke, Hearts hummed curiously in reply, “Thank you… for everything.”

Hearts eyes lit up a bit, his neon purple eyes contrasting deeply to his soft pastel tank top and short pajamas. In his surprise, the other skeleton pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, to which he happily reciprocated, a smile pulling at his cheeks.

Slowly, they broke apart, and Hearts looked into his partner’s ever-changing, gorgeous eyes.

“No thank you, Inky.”

“For what?”

“For giving me a chance.”


End file.
